Hama No Ya
by Chrystal-Hearts
Summary: Everything is different and years have passed, it's now time to reunite with her love. Sequel to Maboroshi Kage
1. Chapter I

**Hama No Ya**

**Chapter I**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Hiei playing twister with me right now! ((winks))

* * *

Winds blew as a lone figure looked out to sea. Power thrummed along her very being as the waves seemed to crash against her body. It felt as if an eternity had passed since she'd seen what she loved the most, and now she stood in the ocean, preparing herself for her new journey. The king had built a ship for her use, and with her Uncle's (the governor one) permission, she'd be taking Kohaku and Souta with her out to sea. Her father was no longer alive, so she was in charge of her brother.

It had been five years since she'd been with the man she loved, and she hoped to find him as she traveled the seas. Of course, it wouldn't just be the two boys accompanying her. Yukina would come, as would Botan, Inuyasha demanded he be allowed, which meant Kikyo was coming, Sango decided she'd be joining them, so Miroku would also follow. Of course Uncle Yoshirou wasn't too happy about those two going, so Sango relented and agreed to remain in port for the time being. And lucky for Kagome, Inuyasha was summoned back to Edo, so he wouldn't be joining them. Kaguya and Shiori would though.

Shiori ended up being Kagome's adoptive daughter, as she refused to leave the island when it was time to go, and Kaguya wished to spend the summer with them. Another surprise was that Izayoi was allowing Akihiro to travel with her. He ended up being born shortly after Kagome gave birth. The child was exceedingly sweet, and quite bright as well.

Those thoughts brought her mind back to when she had given birth. It was funny, thinking back to it. Kagome was so worried about how her children would be when they were born. Yes, children. For she had given birth to quadruplets... She was wondering why she had started getting really fat! Her first born was a little girl, whom she named Kage. The girl had crimson red eyes and black hair, but her bangs were pure white, then came Ryuujin, he had her blue eyes with spiked white tipped black hair. Kenji was born after that, his eyes were a mixture of both parents', a beautiful deep violet and he had messy black hair. Her little firefly was born last. He had ruby red eyes, spiked black hair, and it was tipped in red... blood red. So she named him Hotaro.

Yukina herself had a child... though it was from the koorime way. When she found out, she had been thrilled, excited, and extremely scared. Kagome calmed her down after a few, and she had a little girl a few months later. The little girl had pretty turquoise hair and crimson eyes. She looked almost identical to her mother. When Kazuma found out she was pregnant, he had freaked out. He had done so even more as soon as he found out she could reproduce on her own. All in all, it was a rather funny sight. What was even funnier was that _Prince_ Koenma was falling for a _youkai_. One of the very beings his father hated. Of course, Botan also had a fetish with demons... mainly silver haired and golden eyed ones... especially Inu's ears. _I still can't believe that Koenma is courting Yukina._ Kagome thought with a laugh.

Another funny thing, was that the ship they were leaving on would be carrying seven children. Shiori was now thirteen, so she counted as an adult in Kagome's book. Four of the children are the same age, four, and one is seven. The last is two. Akihiro is four. He's really cute with his silver hair, tail, and dog ears. They're all tipped in black, and he has violet eyes.

Deciding that she needed to get ready to board the ship and stop her thoughts, she returned to her home. A black haired young man with violet eyes awaited her there, and beside him was another black haired boy, only this one had brown eyes. The violet eyed one was her brother, Souta. The other was her cousin Kohaku. Nodding to the two boys, she went inside to change. Most of what she needed was already packed. All she needed to do was 'dress' up for her leaving, as everyone would be there.

A black cat-suit was pulled on, followed by blue armor, and then her miko robes. Next, she strapped her swords to her side, a quiver was strapped to her back with adamant arrows tipped in black steel. Her bow stuck out from the quiver on the off chance that she'd need it, and a chain scythe was added to her sash. Once she was done, she tied her hair back and commanded servants to carry her things to the ship. Tying her poison mask to her sash, she grabbed a giant bone boomerang like Sango uses, and rushed outside. Upon reaching her brother, she stopped and strapped the heavy weapon to her back.

The trio slowly made their way to the docks. Souta dressed in a traditional black cat-suit with his poison mask on and twin katanas strapped across his back and another set at his hips. His armor was yellow. Kohaku wore the same, except he had green armor and wielded a chain scythe. When the group made it to the ship, they were greeted by Keiko and Yusuke. The man stepped up to them. "We wanna go with you. Her father okayed it as long as you give a yes."

Kagome smiled at them and bowed her head slightly. "I'd be honored to have you join us."

At that, Yusuke gave a cocky smirk. "Good, cause our stuff's already on board." The woman giggled at that.

It didn't take long for them all to board the ship. Looking around, Kagome realized that the crew was mostly comprised of wolf demons. Noting that, she called upon the two whom she knew. "Ginta, Hakkaku."

They were in front of her immediately. "Yes my lady?"

"Set sail."

"Yes my lady!" The nodded as they took off giving the orders.

Yusuke looked at them. "Please tell me **they** aren't the ones in charge of the ship."

The young woman smiled at him. "They were... Please take the helm, _Captain _Yusuke."

Keiko giggled at her husband's stunned expression that slowly turned into a cocky smirk. He bowed mockingly to her as he headed for the steps that lead up to the wheel. "As you wish, _my lady_."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Elsewhere, a lone ship was out at sea, though they were nearing the new pirate port. Black Moon Isle was practically deserted now, so the crew was able to do as they pleased when they visited it. There were very few who still remembered where it was. After half an hour, the ship at sea reached the dock and the captain turned to three of his crew members. "I expect you three to be quick."

The female and two males nodded as they left to follow their captain's orders. The first mate walked up to him shortly after that. "Youko, you look stressed."

"You'd look stressed too if you had to deal with being captain... and it's Hiei. I'm worried about him."

"You shouldn't be." Both demons turned to the new voice that they vaguely recognized. It sounded dark and dangerous. "I can take care of myself." The demon who spoke dropped down to stand in front of them and they gasped. For before them stood Hiei, but he was not the same. Malevolent energy seemed to radiate from him. It seemed so dark, and positively evil.

"What happened to you?" Youko asked as he stared at his long time friend.

"I've been looking for my sister, and I've yet to find anything about her."

"Oh. Have you seen Kagome at all in the time you've been gone."

"No." He replied curtly. "I suppose you kept in contact with her?"

"We tried to." Kuronue said. "But when everyone left the island for this one, we stopped getting to see Yusuke as often. Then he stopped coming altogether. That Kuwabara said he was undergoing training."

"The last we heard about Kagome, was that she was getting slightly depressed and was starting to wish that humans could be purified like demons could be." Youko said as he laughed. Hiei raised a brow in questioning at him, so he elaborated. "Some human was trying to get her to marry him. Yusuke was smirking when he told me about it, because he apparently didn't like the guy."

"That had him smirking because...?" Hiei questioned.

"Kagome got tired of him chasing after her, so she asked Yusuke to scare him away. Apparently that had worked until he had to leave for a little while. When he returned, Inuyasha had also shown up. So they both 'spoke' with the man. He left her alone after that."

"From what we've heard, her body's grown more and she looks amazing." Kuronue stated.

"So you haven't seen her since she left?" They shook their heads no and he sighed.

"Does this mean you're back?" Youko asked curiously.

He nodded. "At least for now."

It was about two hours later that the three crewman returned to the ship with their needed supplies. Genkai went up to the captain and was surprised to find Hiei there, she was even more surprised at how his aura felt. Turning her eyes back to Youko, she stated "we gathered all needed supplies."

"Any rumors that might come in handy?" the kitsune asked.

"Just that the Shikon Miko is traveling around the seas; I highly doubt we want to run into her."

Rolling his eyes, the captain stared boredly at his claws. "She can't be that bad."

The pink haired woman smacked him for that comment. "This girl is said to be more powerful than priestess Midoriko, and she travels with youkai tajiya. It is also said that her crew are all demons."

"Ok, fine. We probably don't want to mess with her, anything interesting pop up?"

"Just that that foolish lord who thinks himself a king is selling demons to a lot of the surrounding islands."

"What?" Kuronue asked in shock.

"He's apparently been doing it for years. I also overheard that the Shikon Miko bought one of the demon slaves, an ice maiden actually."

Hiei tensed at those words and a glare was sent to Youko who gulped at the murder he could clearly see swimming within them. Turning his golden gaze back to the pink haired woman, he sighed. "Do you know the name of the miko's ship."

"_Hama no ya_. It's funny really, that she decided to name it _Sacred Arrow_."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Where are we mommy?"

Looking to her side, she smiled at one of her little boys. "We're heading to Kuroi Tsuki, Kenji."

"Is that where daddy is?"

"I hope so."

"What if he isn't?"

"Then we'll continue looking."

"Do you think he'll like me?" The young boy asked as he looked up at his mother.

The woman smiled as she nodded. "What's not to like?"

"What's daddy look like?"

Closing her eyes, the miko smiled at her son's limitless questions. "He has spiky hair like Ryuujin and Hotaro, but his has blue tips and a white star-burst. His eyes are a beautiful crimson as well."

"How tall is he?"

"Last time I saw him, he was a few inches taller than Yukina and myself are."

"That's not very tall."

"Neither am I."

"Will I be taller than you when I'm bigger?"

At that question, Kagome began giggling. "More than likely." Looking around, she spotted Yukina nearby. "Go play while I talk to Yukina, ok?"

"Hai mommy."

Watching as the little boy raced below deck, she sighed and walked over to her friend. "Can you wait to meet your brother?"

"Nope! I hope he's there when we get there."

"You and me both." A male's voice said from behind them.

Kagome pouted at that. "Awe, you wanna give up your position as captain that badly?"

"Yeah. If I don't have to yell orders at people, I can be below with Keiko... making her scream." Both girls turned slightly red and started giggling. The miko slapped his shoulder for that remark and turned to look back out at the sea. Sighing, Yusuke leaned between the two. "We'll be there in about three hours. It's mostly deserted, though I know Youko's crew still use it for storing their treasure."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

They had already been to the island, and found it deserted. Though there were signs that someone still visited it occasionally. It had been three days since they had left that island in fact, and they heard the sound of cannon fire. Kagome had been in her room with Yukina when it had been heard, and they both raced on deck when the sound rang through the air. Looking behind them, she spotted a familiar ship and glared at it. The thing was a pirate ship called _Miasma_. It was in fact, Naraku's ship.

Another shot rang out, and Kagome lifted a shield to block it from hitting their ship. "There's another ship comin from the west my lady!" She heard Ginta yell.

Turning slightly, she saw another familiar ship. It was _Phantom Shadow_. Her mind was racing as the ship behind them steadily came closer. "Hakkaku, can you signal _Phantom Shadow_ to turn around the other way?" Shrugging, he tried it.

On said ship, the crew were looking on. "That ship looks familiar." Touya said as he looked at the black ship that had a faint purple mist surrounding it.

"The lead ship is signalin' for us to 'urn around sir." Jin hollered from the crow's nest.

Youko looked at the other ship and recognized who was at the helm. He turned quickly to Kuronue, who was at the wheel. Hiei was right beside them. "Do it. Yusuke's on that ship, I think we should listen." The bat demon nodded as he quickly turned the wheel and had the ship turning around.

Those on Kagome's ship were cheering at having gotten them to do so. Turning slightly, Kagome nodded to Yusuke. "Turn to follow them." Doing as he was told, he quickly turned the wheel. Using her powers, Kagome sent a tidal wave of water at _Miasma_ and nodded. "If they manage to catch back up quickly, call for me. I'm changing into my armor."

Souta and Kohaku nodded as they too headed downstairs to become battle ready. Yukina also followed, and she changed into a fighting kimono that had a sword strapped to the side. Botan popped in at that moment. "Why are we following a ship?"

Kagome smiled at the girl. "The ship we're following is _Phantom Shadow_, so you need to get ready."

Botan tensed and nodded as she ran over to a drawer and pulled out her own pink fighting kimono. Yukina was looking at it sadly. "How do you manage to get everything in pink?"

"Dunno, daddy gets it for me."

"Right. I'm glad I like blue."

"Then why're you in black?" Kagome just had to ask.

She blushed. "You said it was my brother's favorite color." Both Kagome and Botan began giggling at that, and all the children ran in.

Shiori did as well. "Are we going to talk to that other ship?"

"Hai." The miko said with a nod. Once she heard that, she ran from the room and into her shared one with Kaguya and Kage to change into her own fighting kimono. Hers was lavender, and she put her chain scythe in the sash at her waist.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Special thanks to those that reviewed Maboroshi Kage.


	2. Chapter II

**Hama No Ya**

**Chapter II**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Hiei playing twister with me right now! ((winks))

* * *

Those aboard the _Phantom Shadow_ watched as the ship trailing behind them was slowly catching up. Youko looked at Hiei as the ship pulled even closer. "Can you tell if that's really Yusuke?"

Rolling his crimson eyes, Hiei pulled off the bandana that was wrapped around his forehead. Youko took a step back as he saw the violet eye open, then pulse. "Hai, it's him. Though his aura's slightly different."

"Captain?"

Youko turned to see a boy of twelve standing behind him. "Hai Shippo?"

"Why are you lettin' the ship catch us?"

"I wanna talk to Yusuke."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

The ship had finally pulled even with the dreaded _Phantom Shadow_. Yusuke ordered some of the wolf demons to drop the anchor, as Kuronue gave off the same order. Once that was done, Yusuke moved over onto the other ship, where he was greeted by the captain, and to his surprise, Hiei. Knowing this, he smiled. "Well fuck man, I finally found ya." He exclaimed with a grin.

Hiei raised a brow at him. "You were looking for me?"

"Well that's the whole point of that ship." He said as he pointed behind him. "We even went to Kuroi Tsuki and have been trying to find ya for a few days now."

"How'd you know I'd be on this ship?"

He shrugged. "I didn't, but orders were to find this ship to see if you were. If not... we'd be away from home for a long time lookin for your ass."

"Yusuke!" Someone on the other ship exclaimed.

The man who's name was called winced as he turned to face the woman who shouted at him. "What Keiko?"

"Get back over here this instant!"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm talking to someone!"

"Then they can come over here! Just get back on the ship before I come over there and drag you back!"

Growling to himself, he looked back to the laughing crew. "Care to join me on the ship from hell?"

"Why call it that?" Shippo asked.

"You'll see once you get over there." Yusuke grumbled as he headed back to the other ship.

Chuckling, Youko followed him. As did Kuronue, Hiei, Shippo, Touya, Genkai, and Jin. Youko asked him a question as they changed ships. "So how come you're listening to the girl?"

"She's my wife, and I do **not** want to get kicked out of my own bed."

That got them laughing again, and Shippo looked around as Yusuke led them to the helm where they saw two wolf demons standing. "So what's this ship called anyway?"

"I think _Hama no ya_." He replied with a shrug, not noticing how the group behind him tensed. Instead, he glared at the two wolf demons. "Fetch the _ladies_."

"Yes captain!" They both exclaimed as they scrambled to get downstairs.

Shippo looked at Yusuke in unease. "Who're these ladies?"

"At least someone you wanna see." He said nonchalantly.

One of the crew members nearby started laughing. "I highly doubt they wanna meet _Princess_ Botan. No one likes the Reikai bitch. Not to mention those stupid forbidden brats dow..."

The man had shut up as he found Yusuke pointing a gun at his head. "Keep talking about them like that, and I'll help you meet the sharks." The man gulped and nodded as he quickly moved away. He started grumbling. "Why do the fucking humans of the crew like to piss people off?"

He was interrupted as Youko grabbed him. "You work for Reikai now?"

Yusuke glared at him and pushed him away. "Hell no. I wouldn't be allowed even if I wanted to." At their questioning stares, he continued. "My demon blood's awakened."

"Then why is that princess on this ship?"

"Because I want to be," everyone turned to see a beautiful blue haired woman with pink eyes looking at them. Beside her was a bat hanyou with white hair and violet eyes. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"You're the princess of Reikai and you ask if they have a problem with it?" Genkai asked as she snorted.

"Well sorry my father's an asshole," she said as she continued over to Yusuke. "Remind me next time not to ask if I can come to meet the famous Youko Kurama... especially if he's going to be mean about it."

Touya laughed at that. "I thought you were looking for Hiei, not Youko."

She cocked her head to the side curiously, and it triggered their memories of a certain young girl that used to sail with them "I came to meet Youko, since I had heard so much about him. This, however, is not my ship, but a friend's."

"Whose is it then?" Kuronue asked.

"Mine." Stated a rather feminine voice as a girl in a slayer ensemble crested the stairs. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, while her sapphire eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness. Four purple sakura petals sat on her brow and her eye lids were blue from where she was tattooed with her slayer markings. They all looked at her in unease as she neared them. "I'm hurt that you back from me in fear." Turning to the younger kitsune, her eyes saddened. "Especially you Shippo."

"Do we know ya lass?" Jin asked curiously.

"Yeah, you do seem familiar." Touya stated.

"I'd feel hurt if I didn't seem familiar... Ice Boy."

Said man gasped as everyone's eyes widened. "Kags...?"

Smiling, she pulled her poison mask off. "Who'd you think I was?"

"Maybe they thought you were a ghost momma," suggested the bat hanyou.

Youko looked at her. "Momma?"

"She wouldn't leave me after my aunt visited." She replied with a shrug.

Shippo moved forward and hugged her. "Where's the surprise you promised me momma?"

"I lied Shippo, I don't have **a **surprise for you."

"You don't?" He questioned sadly.

"Nope. I have a few." She replied with a grin. He squealed excitedly and hugged her tighter. Looking over, she spotted crimson eyes. Disentangling herself from her son, she walked over to the man she loved. "Hiei?" At his nod, she flung her arms around him. "I've missed you so much!"

"And I've missed you."

Pulling back so she could see his face, she noticed the two different sources of youki on him. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"I left to search for my sister, who I've yet to find."

Kagome smiled at that and turned to Botan. "Will you get the umm... _surprises_ for me?"

Botan giggled at her. "Of course, Kagome-_sama_." Bowing, she took off quickly as Kagome glared at her and looked for something to throw while Yusuke laughed.

Said man walked behind her and hugged her. "Something wrong _my lady_."

Pushing him away, she glared at him too. Ignoring the growling she heard coming from Hiei's direction. "If you all don't quit with the damn titles, I'll remove any chance you have of having children, _captain_." His title was said sarcastically.

His reaction was pouting at her. "Awe, but it's fun to tease you."

"Tease your wife."

"She'll hit me, you won't."

Raising a brow at him, she took a step closer as he gulped. "Won't I?" With that asked, she smacked his head as hard as she could before turning to go down to the deck.

Hiei glared at him. "Keep your hands off of her."

The man rolled his eyes at the demon's threat. "Relax, I've got Keiko. I don't want your girl."

The members of the crew from _Phantom Shadow_ followed Kagome to where she was waiting for Botan to return. None of the group, besides the miko, noticed the ice apparition who snuck up behind them. "Boo!" She yelled as she grabbed Jin who screamed like a girl and jumped away from her. Said girl was now on the floor laughing as everyone stared at her.

"Good-one Yukina!" Kagome exclaimed as she looked at 'poor' Jin.

The name got Hiei's attention. "Yukina?"

Smiling, the miko helped the demoness back to her feet. "Yukina, this is your brother Hiei, Hiei, this is Yukina."

The others seemed stunned, even Hiei who was now looking at Kagome. "How?"

At his question, Botan shrank back slightly. Noticing this, Kagome grabbed hold of her and pulled her forward. "It was a few days after I was taken to my Uncle's house, the Daioh's came to visit. I was getting to know Botan better and she gave me a tour of her ship since she was bored. We were talking, and didn't notice that we were in what appeared to be the prisons. I asked Botan and she told me what it was, and I had said something about sensing an ice maiden. We found out it was Yukina, and Botan helped me think of a way to get her out."

Yukina nodded. "She just had to get you to quit laughing about how she wanted you to act."

"Well, what would your reaction be if you were told you needed to act like a bitch and pretend the person you were trying to free was nothing more than dirt?"

"Hey! It worked didn't it?" Botan questioned.

"Only cause Koenma went along with it." Kagome mumbled.

"You're saying she was going to be sold into slavery?" Kuronue asked. He seemed ticked about that.

"Umm... back to the other surprises." Turning to Yukina and Botan, she looked at them questioningly. "Where are they?"

Yukina giggled. "Keiko's trying to bring them up."

At that moment, two dog demons and an ice demoness ran up on deck. They caught the group's attention. "Mommy!" The little girl cried as she raced to Yukina. "Keiko said my uncle was here!"

The girls giggled at Hiei's shocked look. "Everyone, this is my daughter Yuri. Yuri, that's your Uncle Hiei." Yukina said as she pointed to the fire demon. Said fire demon was still in shock.

Two other voices chorused "Kagome!" And tackled said girl. The female inu was first to speak. "Is he here? Keiko said he was? Is he is he is he?"

"I wanna know first!" The boy stated as he held onto Kagome.

Those from the other crew looked at them all in shock. Kagome smiled as she stood back up with a child attached to each side. "This is Princess Kaguya and Prince Akihiro." She introduced them. "My two little cousins."

"I'm not little!" They both proclaimed at the same time.

Giggling, Kagome conceded. "Ok, you're not **that** little, but you're still little."

Kuronue finally found his voice as he looked at the ice maiden. "You have a child? Who's the father?"

The ice maiden giggled at that. "I'm mostly Koorime... there is no father." At that statement, Hiei relaxed slightly.

At least he did until Kagome spoke. "Don't you mean yet?" That got Yukina looking at her in curiosity. Shaking her head, she explained. "Come on, you're being courted by Koenma."

Now Yukina turned bright red. Genkai was in shock. "She's being courted by the _prince_ of Reikai?"

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Hai. He's really nice, and pretty sweet... when he wants to be." She giggled at that. "He actually beat up some guy that hit on Yukina."

"I thought people on Reikai didn't like demons." Youko stated.

"That's mainly my father!" Botan glared at them as she spoke. "I already told you he's an asshole! When Koenma takes over he's setting father's so called 'prisoners' free." Now Kagome snickered. "What?"

Waving her hands in front of her face, the snickering girl tried saying "nothing!" It didn't work and she received a glare. "Ok ok... I just think you're going to keep any silver haired demons that have ears and tails... I know how much you like them." She winked for added affect.

"Kagome..." There was a warning in the princess' tone, and the miko took off laughing as Botan ran after her.

"Do they always do this?" Kuronue asked.

"Like I said, ship from hell. And there's still more." When everyone looked at the hanyou, he shrugged. "Not all of the 'surprises' have appeared."

"What else is there?" Touya asked. Their attention was stolen when a small boy popped up from below deck. He had messy black hair and violet eyes. "He looks like he has your hair." The ice master laughed as he said that. Yusuke winced at how that made it sound.

"Momma!" The little boy called as he rushed to Kagome and Botan. Everyone but Kuronue and Youko were surprised when Kagome stopped and turned to pick up the boy, spinning in a circle as she did so. The boy laughed happily and Kagome started moving back to them.

Touya looked between her, the boy, and Yusuke. "That another child you've taken in?"

"Nope!" she said with a smile. The boy turned and looked at them. "This is my son Kenji." Everyone backed away from Hiei as he growled, everyone except Kagome, who giggled. "Kenji, this is your father Hiei!"

Said man's eyes widened as he looked at the boy and Kagome in shock. Touya was first to speak. "The boy looks nothing like Hiei!"

Kagome turned to glare at the ice master. "He's a mix between **both** of us! Blue and red make violet idiot! And violet eyes run in my family!"

Touya slowly backed away as miko energy began wrapping around her and the boy. Said boy hugged her. "It's ok mommy! He was only saying I don't really resemble daddy. It is true! I look more like Uncle Souta!"

The miko calmed and smiled at her son. "Hai, you do."

"Mommy!" They all turned as a little girl in a fighting kimono appeared on deck. She ran straight to Kagome. "Is daddy really here?"

Now everyone from _Phantom Shadow_ was shocked. Hiei more so than the rest. Yusuke was laughing at them, knowing something they didn't. The little girl had crimson eyes, like Hiei, what appeared to be Kagome's midnight blue hair, and white bangs like Hiei's star-burst. Jin now spoke. "Now dat ooks a lot like Hiei's."

Kagome smiled at the wind demon. "Hai! This is Kenji's sister Kage!"

"Wait..." Youko suddenly said, causing everyone to look at him. "Kenji means second son."

Now Kagome was giggling. "Hai!"

"She could think of Shippo as her first." Kuronue pointed out.

"But Kenji is supposed to mean second **born** son." Genkai pointed out.

Hiei was in too much shock to say anything. "Who are they mom?" Now everyone's attention turned to another little boy. His black hair spiked up, seemingly just to defy gravity with its white tips, and he had blue eyes; a blue that sparkled like Kagome's sapphire.

Now Kagome was giggling more madly. "This is my firstborn boy, born after Kage, Ryuujin."

"Dragon King?" Genkai questioned.

"Hai." Another boy popped up, but this one was quiet and moved to hide behind Kagome. They could see his hair also spiked up, but had red tips. The boy also had crimson eyes. Smiling, the girl moved him in front of her and held him close. "This is Hotaro, my little Firefly."

Hiei finally found his voice. "They're all mine?" His voice sounded shaky as he spoke. He had not been expecting something like this.

"Hai."

"This is dad?" Ryuujin asked. When he received a nod, he smiled and hugged his father, followed by Hotaro and Kage doing the same thing. Kenji was now hiding near Kagome. Though Hotaro was shy, it was nothing compared to how Kenji was. Kenji was also self-conscious.

"Well this was unexpected." Touya stated.

* * *

I would like to thank all those that read and/or reviewed the previous chapter and those that have been waiting for this sequel.

**KagHieiLuver (Thanks.)**

**KagomeHiei (Thanks for the comment.)**

**Kage Hasu (Sorry it took so long, but you can thank my sister for the updates.)**


	3. Author Note

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts


End file.
